mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Blood Curse Boutique
Blood Curse Boutique is an ongoing story that is written by the Dutch fanfiction writer Rarity Belle. The story itself is a dark and intense, novel sized tale that is updated once every week. It features a Rarity who discovers that she was unwillingly turned into a dreaded vampony and must learn how to live with it. With all the nasty surprises that come with it. The coverart for the story itself is made by pokefan-271 on Deviantart. Style Blood Curse Boutique is a story that is written in the third person perspective and in the past tense. The story is divided in one prologue and 53 chapters followed up by an epilogue. The tone of the story is a dark one and focuses itself a lot more on the things were the characters go through in their mind then actual action. Which makes the story more of a psychological thriller than an action adventure story. Summary As the story opens in the prologue, it speaks about how the times have been good for Equestria. Perhaps even a bit too good. Yet there is a cloak of shadow in the might of the alicorn sisters that rule over the land. It then speaks over the horrors that roam through woods like Everfree itself en the prologue ends with a question that can be asked throughout the whole of the story. The question if one is able to face the horrors that life can throw at one. The story then opens with a Rarity who wakes up during a stormy night. Nothing seems to have gone the way she remembered it, because she has no memory left. As the pieces fall together, she discovers that she is turned into a monster and has to deal with the facts as they are. Including her being the murderer of nopony else then Fancy Pants. Through the gears of time she has to learn to live with her conditions and she tries her best to keep it hidden from both friends and enemies alike. Sometimes it works, but other times it becomes dreadful. Rarity started to do things she never even dared to dream and is eventually lead to the castle of Shiva, a place where only vamponies can enter and the oldest living vampony still resides. Rarity is not fond of her in the least but, but makes the decision to play along with the games. Granting her the ability to change her blood red irises back to their more natural blue. Glad with it, Rarity eventually leaves again to fight her losing battle. A battle she fails to realize, is losing. While among it all, she also tries to figure out who has turned her into the monster she has become. Not to mention, the reason of why? If there is any. Time comes and goes, so did the horrors. Nopony is saved from Rarity's abscense during the day. Her friends are worried and Rainbow gets her suspicions and throws out all sorts of ideas about her. What she doesn't know is that she is destroying her own mind with the fears and frights about the unicorn. Her situation is so bad, that she can't even face Rarity normally anymore. Whereas Fluttershy has her own demons to be dealing with. One night in the woods of Everfree, she comes across a beast she never wanted to encounter. After an unfortunate series of events, the pegasus is turned into a werepony with a massive scar on her belly. A scar she hides by wearing a shirt over it. Trixie on the other end had become a victim of Rarity's teeth but won't back down. After having chased the vampony away, she goes to investigate the situation. It resulted in revealing the truth about Rarity right in front of her during a private conversation. That is before the vampony knocked her out and she loses her memory about everything. Rarity realizes she can't live like that anymore and just needs to get some fresh air. She heads over to the graveyard where the empty coffin of Fancy Pants is buried and she speaks everything to the tombstone. Which is in return caught by the ears of Fleur Dis Lee. After a short battle, Fleur is made into Rarity's slave and the vampony knows exactly what needs to be done with her. Her boutique is opened again and everypony is naturally surprised. Business seems to be booming, weren't it for the fact that Fleur also works a bit too much on Rarity's sexual desires. After a couple weeks it was decided that Fleur would be released out of Rarity's hold. The mare realized what happened instantly and repaid the seamstress by setting her house on fire before returning to her real home. The fire didn't go unnoticed and Rarity eventually wakes up in a hospital. Her regenerating powers have kicked in fully after she murdered one of her two doctors. The other she left for dead in her search for revenge on Fleur. The other doctor contacts somebody else in the hospital before passing out. Eventually the doctor comes by again and wonders had happened. Locked in a hospital room, the story switches over from him, to Fleur and Rarity. Rarity, at the end of their conversation, murders Fleur in cold blood as a payback for her boutique. Yet as she walks back to Ponyville, the realization kicks in and Rarity realizes she's more of a monster then ever before. The mare sifts a bit through the rubble of her burned out boutique and finds a plushie and her diary. With a mixture of feelings she goes back to the house of her parents. There she breaks in quietly and gives the plushie back to her sister, before leaving the diary (which contains all her secrets) in her parents bedroom. Rarity then goes to he own room to watch the sunrise and end the torture she has been through. But on the last possible moment, she's prevented from dying by a figure with a blue wing. Rarity then wakes up in the same room of Shiva's castle and she goes out to investigate with hesitation. Leading her eventually to be crowned as the new queen of the vamponies. Shiva disappears out of life and Rarity resigns her position quicker than thought. The shield around the castle shatters and thus it can be found. Yet she stays there. The castle is hers to live in, and the Grand Galloping Gala is coming up sooner than expected. At the gala, nopony recognizes Rarity as she wears a disguise. She makes some contact with her friends, but only small talk and not giving away anything. When the gala comes to an end, she and Luna are engaged in a heated argument, resulting in the both of them leaving the scene in silence or apologizing for their behavior. Nopony knows what they have spoken about. And as Rarity walks back to the castle, she's both attacked by Trixie and Fluttershy one last time. Trixie is made quickly into a slave, while Fluttershy recognizes Rarity as a friend of the beast. The two go back to the castle, ending the story as she sits upon the throne with the werepony before her like a lapdog. In the epilogue, Rarity and Sweetie sing a little song together before they both shed a tear. So far away, yet so close. Characters Rarity is the main character of the entire story and the one who is suffering the drama for the most part. Right of the bat in the first official chapter has she been turned into a vampony with just her eyes being turned from a sapphire blue to a crimson/maroon red coloring and that two of her teeth have changed into fangs. In one of the following chapters she discovers the third and final change of her body. A pair of batwings that carry white bones and a near translucent purple skin in them. These wings have the unique ability to literally curl themselves around her body in order to create a deceptive nightgown that is permanently worn for disguise. The wings aren't suited for flight, but she can use them to glide through the air. Outside of her physical tortures has her mind been severely tormented by the changes as well. The lust for blood isn't making anything easier for her either. Where she tries to uphold her values and norms, her more primal side wishes to do nothing else then to feed off of the blood of others. Resulting in a constant struggle between two sides of her. It is also her more primal side that can live with the pain the wings cause to her if she wants to achieve actual flight. She has also told a lot of lies about her conditions to hide it from both friends and family alike. Pearl and Magnum are the loving parents of both Sweetie Belle and Rarity. The two of them are deeply in love with one another and only desire the best for their children and show that in any possible manner. Though were Pearl is a bit more on the serious side of life, Magnum can make a little joke about everything. The two loving parents still live in their house as seen in one of the episodes of the show. Shiva is an original character who is introduced early on in the story. According to herself is she the oldest vampony alive and thus a selfclaimed queen. Any actual description of the feminine pony isn't given as she is a swirling vortex of shadows with red rimmed eyes. Her residence is a castle hidden deep in the Everfree forest, on a spot where no 'mortal' can find. Her character can be summed up as mysterious and deceiving. Two of her known powers are the fact that she is a swirling vortex of shadows and thus can disappear and reappear whenever she likes. She also has the ability to make a pony willingly change their eye colors. Other official ponies also make their appearances like the remaining members of the mane 6, as well as Trixie. Each of these characters remains as true to the show as possible while also being both a help and hinder to Rarity herself. Some of them are having a bit more changed personality as from that of the show. So has Rainbow Dash become more of a coward due to fears for vamponies, Twilight is a lot more insane and Fluttershy has become a werepony thanks to a series of unfortunate events. Furthermore does the story feature some original characters who only played a small, yet crucial role. Locations The story of Blood Curse Boutique takes place in a couple of locations that may be quite familiar to the reader such as the Carousel Boutique and Ponyville as a whole as well as its nearby surrounding. Outside of the town can the infamous Everfree Forest be found together with a hillside where the repaired show-wagon of Trixie stands. The author tries to stay as close as possible to how Ponyville and the overall world look as it is presented in the actual show. One of the places that is given the most descriptions for which happens to be the boutique itself. For it is rather detailed for the interior that has been left out of the show. Like the kitchen, living room, small hallway, main shop area and the working area all being connected to one another thanks to the circular shape of the building. Upstairs is just as equally detailed in placing of the rooms that can be found there, under whom the bedrooms of Sweetie Belle and Rarity, as well as the bathroom and the inspiration room. Yet there is one location that is unique to the story itself and that is the castle where Queen Shiva lives in. A place that is made out of a material called 'dark stone'. It is an imposing castle that is everything but friendly. Inside of the throne room stands the stone chair of Shiva as the stained windows each tell a story of a famous vampony hailing from all over time. The chamber where Rarity can live during the events of the Blood Moon is a room that isn't all that uncomfortable either as she discovered herself on one night. Interview On October 26th, an interview was made public by the author himself and followed the lines of how the interviews on FIMFictions were used to made. In there, the author revealed a couple of things about the story as well as some other facts. However, the interview was made for fun for himself. This was eventually revealed in the final segment of the interview. Nonetheless, it still does provide a fair bit of information about how the story came to a stand and the work put into it. Release of the story While the story was announced in the form of a teaser trailer back in April of 2013, the interview revealed that the story itself started the production back in October of 2012. The original release date was announced in a blog on FIMFiction that it would be September 14th of 2013 but was eventually pushed to two days later, making it the 16th of September. The release of the story went accompanied with a signature trailer released by the author. It is the longest ever made by the author with a running time of 2 minutes and 19 seconds. The trailer itself is made up as all of the other ones but features a music that was made for the single purpose of the trailer. The song itself was released under the same name as the story and was produced by RaRa Leaire. The trailer for the story also happened to be the last one to have been produced. Trivia *In one of the earlier chapter was the name of an author is revealed to be Dr. Acula. Which is a popular play on the character of Dracula, one of the most famous vampires. *When Rarity visits Twilight to get informative books about vamponies, the Twilight series makes a small appearence by mentioning of the series name. *According to the interview once made by himself, the story began its writing somewhere in October of 2012, but was released in September of 2013 and completed in March of 2015. *The names of Pearl, Magnum and Fleur dis Lee, are most likely taken from the mobile Gameloft game. *While the story was rejected for Equestria Daily, it was approved by a 'clone' of the famous website called Canterlot's Finest. Category:Fan fiction